regularbeingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordecai Quintel
Mordecai is the main protagonists is the series. He is 24 year old blue jay and is created and voiced by J.G. Q uintel, the creator of the original Regular Show series. He appears in the first episode of Regular Beings just like he appears in the pilot episode in the original series of Regular Show. he's one of the most resposable characters in the series. Warning: You do NOT have permisson to edit this page unless it's for spelling errors. ---- Appearance Mordecai is a 6'3 tall blue jay. He is blue with a white chest and has a black beak, with black stripes on his tail feathers and his fingers, as well as two white stripes on his wings (or more appropriately, arms). Unlike the original series, he wears cloths all of the time. He's main look is a blue shirt; warn under his sleeveless red jacket zipped up with short black shorts up to his knees. When it's a cold temperature outside, he wears a long sleeve red jacket with longer black shorts. He also he has two of his swords hidden in the back of him. In some Specials/Movies, he wears a different outfit similar to the one he casually wears. ---- Personaitly Mordecai's personality is mostly the same in the original series, he's also more serious, and also he has a higher IQ more than the average 100%. His parents was offered for Mordecai to go to a more advanced school when he was younger, but once the staff gave him a test, they came back lower than 60%. Mordecai failed on purpose so he can stay at his current school. he still knows how to have fun like he does in the orignal series. He's more protective around his friends and sticks to something when means it. He likes to train, to get stronger. Rigby and him also trains together to learn new combination attacks. ---- Species Moredecai's animal species is a blue jay, but his monster species is a Vampire. He has a more powerful and true form that appears at midnight, but it only happens when he have blood lust or angry. In the beginning, He's a non-pure blood vampire, but due to his mother's spell of becoming a mortal, he needed his vampire powers again to help his friends. So he suffered the consciences by having to become a pure-blood vampire once he's turned back. ---- Relationships Mordecai's Relationships ---- Nick/Other names Sir Qunitel Prince Mordecai Prince Qunitel Mordo Mo Mordy ---- Abilities,Powers, and Weapons As a non-pureblood vampire in half of the series, Mordecai is only granted 1 elemental power. As the series progress, he becomes a pure-blood vampire. Because of that, he is granted other abilities, and also as series progress more towards the end, he is able to develop rare techniques as well as creating his own. He uses two sword, which seems more powerful then they look. Fly- Like all vampires, he can fly, but only does when necessary. His wings to fly appears to only appear during midnight, when he transforms into his ture form. Wind/Air- Is one of his and other SD's elements. Wind/Air is one of the elemental powers. This is also Mordecai's main abilities. Swords- the two swords is Mordecai's choice of weapons. He earned the right to use them when he was 18. They may look like ordinary swords, but there are really not. These swords have the ability to slice through anything. Kunai knifes and other small weapons- TBA The Eternity Seal- A specail and rare technique that only him and a few others are able. Around the very end of the series, he learend this. The Eternity Seal let's it's user take any SB's, and seal all their Supuratul genes, cleansing them of their powers and their life as a Supuratul Being. ---- Triva *In RegularCupcake's old desgins for Mordecai, he didn't plan to have pants.